


Invisible

by LunarCycle (CrystalNavy)



Series: Dark!HPVerse [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 20:31:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21287756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/LunarCycle
Summary: How does it feel when no one could see you, or even know you are there?
Series: Dark!HPVerse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534559
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Invisible

He reached out to take an item off the shelf.

To an outside eye, it would appear to be floating on its own.

Only two individuals knew he was holding it.

Only two individuals knew that he was even there.

He was invisible to the world.

There was mist in his mind, compelling him to remain invisible.

No one would know he existed

Two small hands helped him get in the bath. It was the only time he wasn't invisible.

It was hard to help an invisible person bathe, after all.

But the mist inside of his brain remained.

Would anyone know he existed? Would anyone care?

He didn't know an answer to that.


End file.
